thejacksonfamily_loverfandomcom-20200215-history
Centipede
Centipede '''is the debut album by American singer Rebbie Jackson. Released on the Columbia label in Autumn 1984, the album spawned two top-forty Billboard charting hits, the most famous being the title track. Background Despite having worked with her family on The Jacksons variety TV show and having been a backing singer for the likes of Betty Wright in the late '70s, Jackson was the last Jackson family sibling to release an album at the age of 34, mostly due to wanting to raise her two young daugters, Stacee and Yashi, in a secure family environment, waiting until she felt they were old enough. The recording of the album was a family affair, as her brother Michael Jackson wrote, produced and sang backing vocals on the title track. Brothers Marlon, Jackie, Tito and Randy co-wrote "Come Alive It's Saturday Night", with the latter two producing the song as well. Tito also co-wrote "Hey Boy" with his wife, the late Delores "Dee Dee" Martes. The rest of the album was produced by Wayne Henderson. The album includes two covers, The Miracles "A Fork in the Road" and Prince's "I Feel For You". Chaka Khan, who earned a #1 hit with her well-known cover of the latter song, released it as a single a mere week before Jackson's album was released. Three singles were released from the album. The title track, "Centipede" was released as the lead single in September 1984 and eventually became Jackson's biggest hit and best known song, peaking at #4 on the Billboard R&B chart and at #24 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the artist's highest charting hit on both charts to date. It eventually received a Gold disc certification by the RIAA. The next two singles were released in early 1985, but failed to replicate the single's success, with the ballad "A Fork in the Road" peaking at #40 on the R&B chart, and the third and last single, a remixed version of "Play Me (I'm a Jukebox)" (co-written by country artist Pam Tillis) not charting at all. The album itself had moderate success, peaking at #63 on the Billboard 200, and achieving a respectable #13 peak on the Top R&B/Hip Hop Albums chart. Again, they became the singer's highest chart positions on both charts to date. Centipede was not released on the then-new CD format at the time, and remained out of print for several years. It received a limited first CD edition in 1999, without any bonus tracks. On May 25, 2010, the album was re-issued on CD, also containing Jackson's follow-up album, Reaction, both again without any bonus songs. In September 2012, the album was re-issued by label Funky Town Grooves, who specialises on re-issuing 1980's R&B albums, with the inclusion of 7 bonus tracks, including the b-side "Eternal Love" and a previously unreleased track from those sessions co-written by her brothers Marlon, Jackie, Tito and Randy, titled "I'm Just Gonna Love You", as well as remixes. Centipede is mentioned in the 2006 RuPaul song "Supermodel (El Lay Toya Jam)" from the album ReWorked. Track Listing Expanded Edition '''Bonus Tracks Personnel *Rebbie Jacksons - vocals *David Williams and Charles Fearing - guitar *Nathan East and Nathaniel Phillips - bass *Frank "Rusty" Hamilton - moog bass, keyboards and synthesizer *Randy Jackson, Bobby Lyle and John Springer - keyboards *Nick Johnson and John Barnes - synthesizer *Mike Hightower - DMX programmer *Leon "Ndugu" Chancler and Alvino Bennett - drums *Jerry Kaye - flugelhorn *Michael Jackson, The Weather Girls (Izora Armstead and Martha Wash), Randy Jackson, Tito Jackson, Gwen Matthews, Marlena Jeter, Maxi Anderson, Garry Glenn, Patryce Banks and John Springer - backing vocals Charts Category:Rebbie Jackson Category:Albums Category:1984 Albums